House of Akatsuki & Naruto
by Ana y Camila
Summary: ¿A que nos extrañaron? Pues si no es así,que mal.La segunda temporada ya esta aquí! Capítulo 3 Subido
1. Capítulo 1: Estamos de vuelta!

Disclaimer: Akatsuki y los demás personajes no nos pertenecen (salvo Settai) son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Disfrútenlo por segunda vez

**Cap 1: Y estamos de regreso **

Era un hermoso dia soleado en una paradisiaca isla. Y ciertos Akatsuki se encontraban disfrutando de aquel lugar…

-Aaah…- suspiró relajadamente cierto rubio- Wow, Settai fue muy amable al darnos estas vacaciones ya que participaremos en otra temporada-

-Si….- dijo muy calmado Pein

De pronto todo el paisaje oscureció y todo empezaba a… derretirse?. Luego se dieron cuenta y estaban en el estudio del programa. Aquel lugar donde tanto habían sufrido.

- ¡Pero que ***!- dijo ustedes ya saben quién (Hidan)

-Al parecer volvimos al programa. Adiós paz- dijo Itachi

- ¡Hola, hola!- se escuchó una voz muy conocida, demasiado conocida

- ¡Es Settai!-dijo Tobi

-Uy no me digas- dijo Deidara sarcásticamente

- ¡Chicos! ¿ no me extrañaron?- dijo Settai fingiendo ternura

- ¡NO!- respondieron al unísono todos los Akatsuki

-Bueno. Solo quería que sepan que esas adorables y mágicas vacaciones: ¡Era un genjutsu!-

- ¿¡QUE!- gritaron casi todos

-Si, le pagué a Itachi- dijo Settai. Todos miraron con rabia a Itachi, quien desviaba su mirada.-Por cierto, Itachi tu paga era falsa. Sasuke me ayudó, tu también estuviste en un genjutsu- todos se rieron de Itachi.

-Y como será esta temporada- dijo Konan

-A eso voy, a eso voy- dijo Settai y continuó-Esta temporada será mas divertida que la anterior-

-Por divertida te refieres a tortura para nosotros, ¿verdad?- dijo Kakuzu

-Puedes considerarlo- y siguió su explicación-Esta vez Akatsuki será un grupo y se enfrentaran a otro grupo-

- ¿Quiénes conforman el otro grupo?- preguntó Kisame

-Ya lo sabrán- dijo Settai- Y esta vez el premio será el doble que la vez pasada, ya que tendrán que compartirlo entre ustedes. Deidara miró con odio a Settai-Y a ti que te pasa-

- ¡No recuerdas lo que pasó!- gritó muy eufórico Deidara.

-A si lo de la rueda gigante que destruyó tu jugoso cheque, Jejeje- decía Settai, Deidara solo le lanzó una mirada asesina-Bueno, bueno. Recuerdan la pelea que tuvieron por sus cuartos la temporada pasada?-

-Si- respondieron

-Bueno. Para tener la habitación que quieran tendrán que pasar por un desafío así que prepárense y vallan al patio dentro media hora- y Settai de desvaneció Jashin sabe como

-Bueno….que es lo que tendremos que hacer?- se preguntaba Kisame

-No quiero saber- dijo Kakuzu

-**¡Yo quiero seguir comiendo mas camarógrafos!- **dijo Zetsu negro

-¡Ya te has comido tres!- le gritó su parte blanca

-**¡Pero estaban muy flacos!-**

_MEDIA HORA DESPUÉS:_

Akatsuki ya se encontraba en el patio esperando a Settai. En ese momento llega guiando a un grupo muy especial de ninjas, nada más ni nada menos que: a Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Gaara, Kiba, Hinata, Chouji, Shikamaru e Ino.

-Muy bien tontos estos serán sus contrincantes en esta temporada del programa- dijo Settai

-¡Espera, tu dijiste que nos habíamos ganado unas vacaciones!- dijo mejor dicho, gritó Sakura

-Pues les mentí- dijo Settai muy relajada

-Yo me voy, además Itachi esta acá- dijo Sasuke que ya se estaba retirando

-No puedes, firmaste unos documentos- dijo Settai lo que hizo que Sasuke volviera

-Deben leer lo que firman- dijo Settai burlescamente

-Líder, ahí está el Kyubi. Hay que atraparlo-dijo Tobi

-_Esta puede ser una oportunidad para cumplir mi venganza- _pensó Sasuke mirando a su hermano

-Por cierto debo mencionarles que cualquier tipo de venganza entre hermanos o intento de capturar Biijus será castigado- dijo Settai

-¿Así? ¿Y con que?- dijo Pein desafiante

Settai lo miró fijamente lo que causo a Pein un escalofrío.

-Ok, ya entendí- dijo con miedo

-Muy bien. Ahora les diré…-pero fue interrumpida

-¡Dattebayo!- gritó Naruto

- ¿Y a ti que te pasa?- dijo Settai

-Es que no he hablado casi nada- dijo Naruto

-Ok, ahora escucha. Si quieren tener habitaciones limpias y habitables deberán pasar por un desafío-

-Y en que consistirá- dijo Deidara

-Tendrán que hacer una coreografía grupal. El mejor no solo gana el desafío si no una habitación decente, jeje- dijo Settai mientras reía malévolamente- Habrán 2 jueces, que son amigos míos, quienes pondrán la puntuación. Con ustedes: Mi amiga Meiko y mi no tan amiga Margarita- entonces entran una chica de cabello largo y negro y un chico…

-Hola Larry… ¿¡Larry! ¡Pero que haces acá! Y donde dejaste a Meiko!- gritó Settai, quien parecía conocer bien a ese joven de ojos verdes

-¡Mi querida Settai!- el chico se lanzó encima de Settai y la abrazó muy fuertemente

-¡Creí que estabas en un crucero alrededor del mundo!-

-Si, pero me bajé en Francia y ahora nunca te dejareeee- y la abrazó con más fuerza- Por cierto, Meiko esta ahora en un lugar mejor-

_**Mientras tanto en Disney World:**_

-¡Yuhuuu!- se podía ver a Meiko muy feliz en una montaña rusa

_**Devuelta al reality:**_

Akatsuki y los otros ninjas solo observaban muy extrañados.

- ¡Y ustedes que miran! ¡Váyanse a preparar su *** coreografía! - gritó Settai mientras trataba de zafarse de Larry e inmediatamente todos salieron disparados.

Después de un raaato:

-Muy bien ahora que todo esta más calmado- dijo Settai mientras miraba a Larry, quien estaba sentado en una mesa al lado de Margarita que decía "Jueces"- Haber, Margarita juzgará el vestuario, Larry la coreografía y yo simplemente me divertiré-

-¿Vestimenta?- se preguntó Naruto

-Pero nuestros atuendos no están tan mal- dijo Ino

Todos se quedaron callados y se pudo escuchar a un grillo.

-¿Creen que con nuestras capas de Akatsuki ganemos?- dijo Zetsu

-Recuerda que lo que llevamos debajo de estas capas seguro dejará cegado a los jueces- dijo Kakuzu muy orgullosamente

-Claro, como tú los fabricaste-dijo el jashinista

-¡Muy bien, chicos el primer grupo en salir será… el otro grupo que no es Akatsuki y que ya olvide su nombre!- dijo Settai, los nombrados la miraron con una gota en la cabeza-¡Solo suban al escenario!

Los Ninjas subieron al escenario.

-¡Que onda con esa ropa! ¿Estamos en la época ninja o que?- dijo Margarita

-¡Pues si!- Gritó Sakura

La música empezó a sonar, era Single ladies *(de Beyonce) Los ninjas se movían…¡y valla que se movían! Se podía ver a Naruto bailando muy agraciadamente, a Sakura e Ino parecía gustarles ya que estaban viendo a Sasuke bailar y eso les hacia soltar baba. Gaara él no bailó se quedó a un lado parado y el resto….bueno hacia un (vano) intento por bailar bien. Se veían muy chistosos, Settai no aguantaba la risa y echó a reír y al juez Larry parecía gustarle a diferencia de Margarita que no prestó atención al baile por quedarse mirando como fangirl loca a Larry.

-Muy bien, muy bien. Es suficiente-dijo Settai entre risas

-Me encantó el baile, muy coordinado- Larry los calificó con un 10

-Larry, a ti te gusta cualquier cosa-dijo Settai

-Por eso le gustas tú- dijo Margarita burlescamente

-Ja, que chistosa- dijo Settai con sarcasmo-Bueno ahora el siguiente grupo- indicó

La música sonó, era la canción Waka waka (Shakira). Los ninjas habían entrado con sus trajes a nubes rojas de siempre. Pero luego se arrancaron las capas y traían como ropa unos enterizos con lentejuelas súper brillantes, tan brillantes que hacían ver al sol opaco.

-Wow- expresó Settai que de la nada había sacado unos lentes de sol

-¡mis ojos! ¡Mis ojos!- gritaba Hinata mientras se retorcía en el piso y que al parecer nadie se percató de su dolor

Akatsuki bailó muy coordinadamente, a la perfección debo decir. Con movimientos graciosos y raros, pero sus trajes eran tan brillantes que los jueces no lograron ver nada….

Una vez que Akatsuki había acabado…

-¿Y que tal les pareció?- preguntó Tobi todo inocentemente

-Fue una actuación deslumbrante…literalmente…-dijo Margarita frotándose los ojos

-Como el primer equipo lo hizo pésimo y el segundo no se le pudo ver nada: Tendremos que hacer un desempate- anunció Settai

-¡La estamos haciendo larga!- gritó Naruto

-¡Si, mejor echémoslo a la suerte!- dijo Chouji

-¡Eso es injusto!- gritó Pein.

-Si, Akatsuki lo hizo mejor- dijo Hidan-Malditos no jashinistas!-

-Mmmm, es cierto ya se esta haciendo larga. Hay que echarlo a la suerte!- dijo Settai

-¡Pero!- dijeron los Akatsuki

-Mi programa, mis reglas- dijo Settai

A Akatsuki no le quedó opción. Tuvieron que aceptar

De pronto un hombre de la producción del programa entró al estudio y le susurró algo a Settai.

- ¡Jo! Me dicen que tendrá que haber desempate- dijo Settai decepcionada

- ¡Wiii!- gritaba Akatsuki

-Muy bien, para el desempate tendrán que un concurso de comilona. Beberán vasos de limón PURO el que ya no pueda mas simplemente pierde- dijo Settai

-Como que extraño echarla a la suerte- dijo Deidara

-Cada equipo escogerá a un miembro que los representará. A sí que prepárense- indicó Settai

-Sería mejor escoger a Chouji para este desafío- dijo Shikamaru

Todos estaban de acuerdo

-A quien deberíamos escoger?- preguntaba Kisame

-A Zetsu- dijo Itachi

-¡No, no lo haré!- de oponía rotundamente

-¿Por qué?-

-Sería como cometer canibalismo. ¡Piensen en el pobre limón!-Zetsu se echó a llorar

-Te explicaré porque…ven- Itachi le susurró algo al oído de Zetsu y el aceptó

-Equipos ¿ya tienen a sus jugadores?- dijo Settai

- ¡Sí!- respondieron todos

- ¡Comiencen!- dijo Settai

Chouji empezó a beber a toda prisa y parecía llevarle ventaja a Zetsu, que estaba verde en sus dos rostros. Hasta que Chouji no podía mas, había bebido con tanta rapidez que ya se había asqueado, a si que soltó el vaso y cayó al piso. Por otra parte Zetsu ya había acabado.

-¡Los ganadores son Akatsuki!- dijo Settai- Ya pueden tener sus cuartos decentes y….mantenimiento: limpien el vomito de Chouji-

-¿Y que cuarto tendremos nosotros?- preguntó Ino

-Quien dijo que tendrían cuarto…- dijo Settai- arréglenselas en donde dormir, adiosito!-

Cuando Akatsuki llegó a sus cuartos "Decentes" eran cuartos, mejor dicho cuarto, con una sola cama y un solo lavado.

-No me quejo que durmamos TODOS juntos- dijo Pein mirando con cara de pervertido a Konan.

-Olvídalo- dijo Konan tajantemente

-¡Yo no pienso dormir acá!- dijo Kakuzu

-¡**Huele a orina de gato!-** dijo Zetsu

-Por cierto Itachi, como hiciste para convencer a Zetsu?- preguntó Kisame

-Fácil: Nunca bebió el limón, lo estuvo echando por debajo de su capa todo el tiempo. Ahora me voy, buscaré otro lugar donde dormir- y se retiró, los demás se quedaron ahí toda la noche.

-Tontos…- dijo Itachi- No saben que ese cuartucho es un genjutsu, ahora sí podré escogerme la habitación rosa antes que esos tontos se den cuenta del genjutsu- dijo entre risillas.

-Bueno publico, adiós!- se despidió Settai

**Camila: Así que Itachi siempre quiso la habitación rosa…**

**Ana: Espero que nos dejen reviews**

**Settai: ¡Se puede saber porque *** pusieron a Larry!**

**Ana y Camila: *salen corriendo a toda prisa***


	2. Capítulo 2: Yo amo a mi cabello

Disclaimer: Akatsuki y demás personajes, salvo Settai, no nos pertenecen. Obra de Masashi Kishimoto y bla, bla, bla. ¡Lean!

**Cap 2: Yo amo a mi cabello**

Akatsuki se encontraba en la sala, muriéndose de sueño debido a que no durmieron nada la noche anterior. En eso entra Itachi a la sala, lucía muy bien y radiante como si hubiera dormido muy cómodamente.

-Aaaa…- bostezó Itachi- Dormí estupendo anoche-

- ¿Estupendo? ¡Apenas y pegamos los ojos!- gritó Kisame

-Si, ¡tuvimos que dormir en una sola habitación todos!- protestó Deidara

-Tuvieron querrán decir. Yo dormí muy cómodamente en una amplia cama- dijo Itachi- _y de color rosa jiji- _pensó

- ¿Que? ¡Pero si no hay mas habitaciones!- gritó Kakuzu

-Eso es lo que cree, usé mi Sharingan otra vez- dijo tranquilamente mientras se sentaba en un sofá.

Todos empezaron a gritar muy furiosos y mirando con rabia a Itachi, hasta Hidan había sacado su guadaña pero luego se calmaron. Hasta que entraron a la sala el otro grupo de ninjas quejándose de tras de Settai.

- ¡Esta bien les daré un cuarto!- gritó Settai dirigiéndose al grupo de ninjas para que pararan sus quejas incesantes-Sus cuartos están ubicados en el segundo piso- argumentó

Los ninjas se calmaron más.

-Ahora, les diré su desafío de hoy- pronunció Settai pero fue interrumpida

-¡Y el desayuno!- gritó Chouji

-¡No importa! Ahora déjame hablar!-

Chouji se encogió en hombros.

-El desafío de hoy consistirá en sus lindos y no limpios cabellos-dijo Settai

-Que-que le harás a nuestro cabello- preguntaron muy asustadas Sakura e Ino.

-Cada equipo elegirá a un miembro para que sea el "cliente" que obtendrá un lindo corte de pelo hecho por mí si su equipo no responde correctamente la pregunta elegida. El equipo que pierda será el que decida retirarse o hasta que se queden calvos- dijo muy alegremente Settai-Así que vallan escogiendo a su "cliente"-

-Bien…quien saldrá?- preguntó Kisame

-Yo voto por Hidan!- gritó Kakuzu

-Joder, cállate!- gritó Hidan

-No , él no puede su cabello es muy corto…- dijo Pein

-Y el de Konan?- preguntó Zetsu

-¡NO!- gritó Pein defendiéndola- no tocarán ni un pelo de ella- dijo paranoico, Konan lo miraba con rareza.

-El de Deidara estaría bien, su cabello es muy largo-dijo Itachi

-Oh, no no no no no no no, definitivamente no!- gritó Deidara. Todos lo miraron con cara de: "Hazlo o ya verás"- Esta bien- dijo rindiéndose.

-Y aquí quien será el que salga?- preguntó Kiba

-¡Yo no saldré!- gritó Sakura.

-Tiene que ser alguien con el cabello muy largo- dijo Sasuke

-Hinata tiene el cabello largo- dijo Ino

-Y-y-yo?- dijo Hinata muy nerviosa

-Si, vamos Hinata tu puedes!- la alentó Naruto

-E-esta bien- las palabras de Naruto parecieron surgir efecto en ella

-Listo, los clientes pasen a sentarse a estas sillas giradoras y el resto del público vallan a las tribunas. Yo seré quien corte el cabello del equipo Akatsuki, Larry cortará el cabello del otro equipo, mientras que Margarita leerá las preguntas para cada grupo- indicó Settai

Deidara se acercó muy asustado hacía la silla, al ver que los ojos se Settai reflejaban una diversión perversa: sintió más miedo aún y trago saliva. Mientras que Larry estaba todo sonriente, lo que calmó algo a Hinata.

- ¡Empecemos!- dijo Settai

-Esta pregunta va para el grupo de Akatsuki: ¿Quién fue Adolf Hitler?

- ¡Yo sé!- dijo Pein levantando la mano- Una bondadosa y carismática persona que revolucionó de manera positiva el mundo- Margarita se acercó y lo golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza- ¡Auu! - exclamó

- ¡Incorrecto!- dijo furiosa Margarita

- ¿Sabes lo significa? Deidara- dijo Settai mirando su cabello

-¡NOOO!- gritó Deidara mientras lo trasquilaban- ¡Los odio!-

-La siguiente pregunta es para el otro grupo sin nombre- dijo Margarita

-No, a partir de ahora somos "los de Konoha"- dijo Naruto

- Pero yo soy de la aldea de la arena- se quejó Gaara

- ¡Uy que pena!- le dijo Naruto

-Bien… los de Konoha esta pregunta es para ustedes: ¿Cuántas banderas tuvo Perú?-

- Cuatro- respondió Sasuke

- ¡Correcto!-

- Sasuke, ¿qué es Perú?- preguntó Sakura

- No tengo idea- le respondió

- Estoy salvada- dijo aliviada Hinata

-Siguiente grupo: Famoso mangaka-

- ¿eso es todo? ¿ninguna información extra o algo?- dijo Kisame

- Tiene 3 segundos para responder- advirtió Margarita

- Masashi Kishimoto- respondió Itachi

- Bien, están salvados: es correcto- dijo Margarita

Deidara lucía más calmado, pero le habían cortado su cola de caballo.

- Esta es para ustedes Akatsuki: ¿Quién creó el Facebook?-

- ¡Chuck Norris!- respondió Tobi alegremente

- ¡Aaa, yo los mato! ¡Como pueden equivocarse en eso!- gritó Deidara

- ¿Lo hice mal Deidara sempai?- preguntó el buen chico

Pobre Deidara, estaban mutilando su cabello. Él se mordía fuertemente los labios.

- Bien esta pregunta va para el otro equipo-

- ¡los de Konoha!- gritó Naruto

- ¡Bien, como sea!- dijo Margarita- ¿Cómo se llamo el padre del primer Hokage?-

Hubo un enorme silencio, nadie en el grupo dijo nada.

- ¿No saben la respuesta?- preguntó Margarita

- No- respondieron avergonzados los de Konoha

- Entonces pierden el punto- dijo

Larry procedió a cortarle el cabello a Hinata y esta se puso nerviosa.

-Calma, a diferencia de Settai yo no te destrozaré el cabello. Además tienes un lindo cabello- le dijo Larry a Hinata para que se calmara

- ¿Porqué Larry es tan amable con Hinata?- preguntó Ino

-Tal vez le guste- dijo Sakura

Al oír eso Settai paró su oreja y puso cara de pocos amigos. Lugo agitó violentamente su cabeza

- ¡Porque a ella no le arruinan el cabello y a mí sí!- protestó Deidara

- ¡Porque si y punto!- dijo Settai

-Pregunta para Akatsuki: ¿Cuándo fue la revolución francesa?-

- ¿Fran que?- decía confundido Kisame

- El 23 de Marzo del… ¿2012?- respondió torpemente Zetsu- **¡Tonto! La revolución francesa fue el**

**-**Lo siento, pero ya respondieron así que su respuesta es errónea- dijo Margarita-en vista a que el participante ya ha perdido mucho cabello le pregunto: ¿seguirá con la competencia? O…la deja salvando, así su cabello-

Podían notarse los nervios de Deidara con solo verle la cara. Si seguía perdería quien sabe cuánto cabello más y ya había perdido su colita de caballo, o podía retirarse pero eso significaría la pérdida de su equipo. Hasta que luego lo decidió:

- ¡Me retiro! Lo siento, pero amo mucho a mi cabello- Deidara se levantó de su asiento ante la feliz mirada del otro equipo.

- ¡Los de Konoha ganan!- declaró Settai

Los Akatsuki estaban molestos con Deidara, gracias a él habían perdido.

- ¿¡Porque *** te rendiste!- gritó el jashinista

- ¡Es mi cabello!- se defendió Deidara

- Da igual, estaba feo de todos modos- dijo Kakuzu

- Eres débil- dijo Itachi

-Deidara…- dijo Settai que había aparecido a su lado- Ya que te sacrificaste mucho hoy, la producción te tiene una sorpresa especial: ¡Revivimos a Sasori!- gritó

- ¿¡Enserio!- dijo muy emocionado- ¡Siiiiiiiii! Estoy tan feliz- se imaginaran la inmensa alegría que sentía en ese momento, todo a su alrededor parecía estar color rosa.

- No la verdad no esta aquí. Esta muerto- dijo Settai mientras se retiraba.

Ante eso su colorido espacio rosa se opacó hasta caer en el piso como una hoja e otoño.

- Que cruel eres….- dijo Deidara con un aura negra.

- ¿Y que nos darás por haber ganado?- dijo Gaara

- Siguen son vida, ¿no? No pidan demasiado- dijo mientras le daba unas palmaditas en el hombro.

- Propongo que al ganador de cada desafío se le dé un premio- dijo Sasuke

-No- dijo Settai, ante esta repuesta Sasuke dijo lo siguiente:

- ¿Quién más esta con migo?- dijo en voz alta y esto ocasionó que todo su equipo incluyendo a los Akatsuki gritaran:

- ¡Premios! ¡Premios! ¡Premios! ¡Premios!- se escuchaba al unísono y cada vez era mas fuerte.

- ¡Está bien! Tendrán sus apestosos premios- dijo rendida Settai

Sasuke no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa de triunfo.

- _Que intuitivo eres Sasuke- _pensó Settai al notar que la logró vencer.

-Entonces…. ¿que será lo que nos darás?- dijo una vez más Gaara, Settai estaba pensando su respuesta.

-Una deliciosa cena hecha por el mejor chef de este lugar- dijo con una enorme sonrisa

Los de Konoha, en especial Chouji, se alegraron por su premio.

**Después de un rato:**

Casi todo Akatsuki estaba reunido en el patio trasero planeando como ganar el próximo desafío. Hasta que hace su ingreso Itachi.

- ¿En dónde estabas?- preguntó Kisame

- Le hice un favor a Settai-respondió Itachi

- ¿Qué favor?- dijo interesado Pein

**Mientras tanto:**

En el balcón de segundo piso una elegante mesa estaba rodeada por los miembros de Konoha, la comida ya se estaba sirviendo y aunque ellos aún no la hayan ni visto, ya estaban ansiosos por comer.

-Que lo disfruten- dijo Settai mientras se retiraba entre unas risas algo aterradoras

Una vez servida la comida todos empezaron a engullirla rápidamente…..

- ¡AAAA!- Naruto se arrojó al suelo al parecer su comida sabía algo….rara- ¡Ayuda!- gritaba, volvió la cabezo y pudo ver que todos sus compañeros yacían en el suelo tratando de no ahogarse. Ellos estaban igual o peor que Naruto.

Si…todos se ahogaban con su comida excepto uno de ellos: Chouji, quien disfrutaba la comida.

-Mmmm ¡Está delicioso!- dijo mientras se llevaba a la boca algo que parecía tener un tentáculo que se movía.

**Con Akatsuki:**

- Settai me pidió que cocinara todo un banquete, al parecer a la gente de producción les gusta- dijo Itachi muy orgulloso.

Los demás se miraron entre sí.

- ¿personas que les guste tu comida? ¿Serán humanos?- dijo burlescamente Deidara

- ¡Hump!- fue lo único que dijo Itachi.

-Bueno mi no tan querido público si quieren saber si estos chicos murieron asfixiados o no: ¡Véannos la próxima!-

**Ana: ¡sentimos mucho la demora!**

**Camila: Si, es que estamos en épocas de exposiciones y todo eso**

**Ana: les prometemos que estaremos a full a partir de ahora**

**Camila: Déjennos sus reviews si les gustó y si no…. ¡igual, solo envíenlos que son gratis! **

**Ana: no se pueden perder el próximo, les prometo que estará mas gracioso, Adiós.**

**Por cada review que dejas,salvas a un niño de Africa**


	3. Chapter 3: Recaudando fondos

Disclaimer: Naruto no nos pertenecen, son obra de ya saben quien así que solo lean

Advertencia: insinuaciones yaoi en este capítulo, se los advertimos

**Capítulo 3: **

Ya era de mañana y casi todos se habían levantado.

- ¡Aaah! ¡Sasuke mas despacio!- se escuchaba la voz de Naruto proveniente de una habitación del pasillo

- ¡No te muevas, tonto!- se escuchó la voz de Sasuke

Hidan iba caminando tranquilamente por el pasillo hasta que escucho esos extraños ruidos y se detuvo en la puerta a seguir escuchando.

- Hidan ¿Qué haces?- preguntó Kakuzu que acababa de llegar

- Al parecer el chico kyubi y el hermano de Itachi están tirando ahí adentro-

- ¡Aaah, Sasuke eso duele!-

- Tengo que grabar esto, se venderá como pan caliente- dijo Kakuzu prendiendo una grabadora.

- Hey, ¿Qué hacen?- preguntando Itachi algo interesado al ver a esos dos parados tras la puerta

- Escuchando como tu hermano y el chico kyubi están tirando- dijo Hidan despreocupadamente

- A bueno que se diviertan- Itachi se estaba retirando tranquilamente hasta retrocedió de espaldas- ¿¡QUEEE!- gritó al analizar las palabras hechas por Hidan.

Itachi derribó la puerta de una patada y pues…observó lo siguiente: Sasuke estaba encima de Naruto.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Sakura que acababa de llegar, luego vio en la posición en la que se encontraban Sasuke y Naruto- ¡QUE *** ES ESTO!-

- ¡Oigan, no es lo que piensan!- dijo Sasuke poniéndose de pie

- ¿Por qué tanto ruido, bobos?- dijo Settai que acababa de hacer su ingreso

- Sasuke y Naruto estaban tirando- dijo Hidan

- ¡No estábamos haciendo eso!- se defendió Naruto

- Espero que esto nos de rating- dijo Settai

- Yo les explicaré…- dijo Sasuke

***Flash Back***

- ¡Au, au, au, au!- decía Naruto sobándose la rodilla

- ¿Qué te pasa, tonto?- dijo Sasuke que estaba por ahí

- Un horrible perro doberman me mordió- dijo Naruto entre sollozos

- Ven, creo que aquí hay vendas- dijo Sasuke señalando una puerta

Sasuke estaba vendando la rodilla de Naruto.

- ¡Aaah, Sasuke eso duele!-

***Fin del Flash Back***

- Y eso fue lo que pasó, mal pensados- dijo Sasuke, sin darse cuenta todos los demás participantes estaban ahí escuchando el relato

- Oooh- dijeron todos los presentes en señal de haber entendido

- Bien, ya que están todos aquí le diré el desafío de hoy- dijo Settai- Hoy van a recaudar fondos-

- ¿Recaudar fondos?- preguntó extrañada Ino

- Si, verán nos hemos quedado sin presupuesto- dijo Settai

- ¿No hay dinero? ¡AAA!- gritó alterado Kakuzu

- Exacto: No hay dinero, y ustedes tendrán que recolectar dinero para el programa- dijo Settai

- Y si no queremos- dijo Deidara en tono desafiante

- Despídanse de sus órganos- dijo Settai macabramente

- Esta bien, ya entendí- dijo Deidara muy asustado

- ¿Y como se supone que recaudaremos dinero?- preguntó Shikamaru

- Ya lo verán- Settai miró fijamente a la cámara- Público: si quieren ver a Hidan hacer un striptease…-

- Jajajaja- se burlaba Kakuzu

- Mientras Kakuzu le arroja todo su dinero…- continuó

- Jajajaja- esta vez le tocó reír a Hidan

-Mándenos su donación en efectivo, tendremos que llegar a los $200 si quieren ver eso- finalizó Settai

- ¡Jashin los maldecirá si envían dinero!- gritó Hidan

- Pues que mala suerte tienen, ya llegamos a los $200 así tú te pones a hacer el striptease y tú a echarle dinero- dijo Settai retirándose

- Tobi no puede ver esto- dijo Tobi cubriéndose los ojos- ¿Deidara-sempai usted me haría strip tips?- Tobi recibió un puñetazo como respuesta

Hidan comenzó a quitarse la camisa mientras que Kakuzu, con mucho dolor en sus corazones, le lanzaba dinero. Hidan estaba casi desnudo y Kakuzu se quedó sin dinero.

- ¡No pienso quitarme los calzones!- (NA: sufran fans de Hidan)

- ¡Y a mí se me acabó el dinero!- Hidan y Kakuzu salieron muy molestos del lugar

- Bien y ahora otro desafío- dijo Settai- Si quieren ver a Sasuke bailar un romántico vals con Naruto, tendremos que llegar a los $ 500-

- ¡Me vengaré, Settai!- gritó Sasuke

- Veremos…- respondió desafiante- ¡Valla que rápido, encima tenemos como $600!-

- ¡Cuántas fans del yaoi!- exclamó Naruto

- Apúrense y bailen- dijo Settai mientras empezaba a sonar un muy lento vals.

A este par de ninjas no les quedó de otra que dejarse llevar por la melodía de la música.

- ¡Sasuke me estas pisando los pies!- se quejó Naruto

Ellos seguían bailando, demasiado cerca, entre pisotones, insultos y risas de los demás presentes el baile de 4 minutos había terminado.

- Bien hecho chicos- dijo Settai conteniendo la risa, Sasuke estaba muy enojado- Bien y lo siguiente que harán será- pero fue interrumpida

- Si quieren ver a Settai saltando del tercer piso de la casa para aterrizar en una piscina de lodo: mándenos sus donativos, tendremos que llegar a $700-

- ¡QUE!- gritó Settai muy alterada

- Te dije que me iba a vengar- le dijo Sasuke, Settai lo miró furiosa

- Dos pueden jugar este juego- dijo en voz baja

- Mira, ya llegamos a los $700, así que anda y salta- le dijo Sasuke

- Como te odio-

- Esto será divertido de ver- dijo Kisame

Ya en el tercer piso, Settai estaba parada en el balcón mirando hacia abajo, donde se encontraba una gran piscina llena de lodo.

- ¡Salta! ¡Salta! ¡Salta!- animaba Hidan

Settai estaba a punto de saltar cuando, de repente se dio media vuelta para empujar a Sasuke, pero esta la esquiva ocasionando que Deidara, quien estaba atrás de él, callera al lodo junto con Settai.

- Porque yo…- decía Deidara con lodo en la boca

- No planeaba que fueras tú quien callera, pero me conformo- dijo Settai mientras se limpiaba el lodo.

- Jajajaja en dos temporadas esto es lo mejor que he visto- exclamó uno de los camarógrafos y Settai lo fusiló con la mirada.

- Seguimos, ahora si quieren ver a Deidara encerrado en un closet junto con su enmascarado amigo: tendremos que llegar a los $850 así que empiecen a donar-

- ¡Yo no quiero estar en el closet junto con este raro!- gritó Deidara señalando a Tobi

- ¡Wiii, será divertido!- dijo Tobi muy feliz

- Faltan $200 para que lleguen a los $850 ¡Vamos público!- animó Settai

- ¡Los haré arte a todos!- gritó Deidara

- Yo voy a donar dinero en este instante- dijo Hidan para enfurecer mas a Deidara

- ¡AAA! ¡te maldigo!—le dijo Deidara

- No puedes, Jashin me protege-

- Bien, ya tenemos $850. Vayan al closet por….dos horas- sentenció Settai

Ambos Akatsuki se dirigieron al closet donde entraron, y por seguridad Settai los encerró con llave.

- Mientras estos dos pasan tiempo de calidad en el closet, aquí otro desafío: depilémosle las cejas a Gaara-

- Te estás burlando ¿verdad?- dijo Gaara

- Jajajaja sí. Es que tú no tienes cejas jajajaja- se reía Settai- Bien ahora el verdadero desafío: Si quieren que Gaara sonría enormemente y que diga "los amo a todos con mi amplio corazón", tenemos que llegar a los $900-

- No voy a hacer eso- dijo Gaara muy serio como siempre

- Todos cumplieron con sus desafíos, así que tu también lo harás- le dijo Settai mientras leía unas tarjetitas

- Yo pensé que se habían olvidado de nuestro equipo- dijo Gaara

- …Pensaste…- le dijo- Y ya llegamos a los $900, vamos Gaara sonríe-

- Me niego- dijo cortante

- ¡Sonríe! ¡Sonríe! ¡Sonríe!- pronto casi todos lo estaban animando.

- ¡No!- seguía negándose

- ¡Sonríe! ¡Sonríe!- todos insistían

- ¡A! está bien- resignado Gaara emitió una gran y enorme….

**¡ERROR! ¡ERROR! Ana y Camila producciones se niegan a describir la sonrisa de Gaara, podría resultar ofensivo para algunos países y ocasionar demandas judiciales por daños materiales.**

**Esperamos su comprensión.**

- Ves Gaara no fue tan malo- le dijo Naruto animándolo.

- Nunca espere ver eso en mi vida- dijo Sakura

- Pobre del tonto que no lo haya podido ver- dijo Ino

- Al menos nosotros sabemos como fue- dijo Shikamaru

- Me voy de aquí ¡me dan alergia!- y Gaara se fue muy enojado dando pisotones

- Seguimos: Ahora Shikamaru va a correr la distancia de 200 metros sin descansar- anunció Settai- Así que tendremos que llegar a los $950-

- ¡Me voy a cansar!- exclamó Shikamaru

- Jajajaja ya quiero ver al flojo de Shikamaru correr todo eso- se reía Ino

- Vamos $400- anunció Settai

- ¡No!- gritó Shikamaru

- Se va cansar mucho, pobre- dijo Chouji

- ¡Y ya tenemos $950!- dijo- Shikamaru tienes que darle 10 vueltas a toda la casa, equivale a 200 metros-

- ¡No es cierto! Eso equivale a 400 metros- le corrigió

- ¡Das 10 vueltas he dicho!-

- ¡Está bien!- no le quedó de otra y empezó a correr, desganadamente, y a la tercera vuelta ya se había cansado y para la sexta ya se estaba arrastrando.

- ¡No te rindas, flojo!- le gritó Ino desde el balcón de la casa

- Es…fácil para ti…. Decirlo- decía agitadamente

Hasta que al fin acabó de correr.

- Agua….quiero agua- decía jadeante

- Ándale, en la cocina hay agua- le dijo Settai, Shikamaru se fue a la cocina con ayuda de Ino porque el pobrecito no podía mantenerse en pie.

- Ahora vamos a sacar del closet a Deidara y Tobi- dijo Settai

- Seguro y están tirando- dijo Hidan

- Controla tu vocabulario- le dijo Kakuzu

- Pero es normal que un chico y una CHICA ya sabes- dijo Hidan bromeando con la sexualidad de su amigo

Settai tocó la puerta del closet.

- Ya pueden salir de closet- (*) dijo Settai

Tobi fue el primero es salir.

- ¡Ya salí del closet! ¡soy un buen chico!- dijo Tobi dando saltitos mientras salía

- Deidara tú también puedes salir- dijo Pein al ver que Deidara no salía

- No, es muy cómodo aquí no quiero salir- dijo Deidara desde dentro del closet

- Deidara sal del closet- dijo Konan

- Es algo natural, sal ya- dijo Zetsu- **Sal ya-**

- Esta bien, saldré del closet- dijo Deidara en tono de tristeza

Deidara abrió lentamente la puerta del closet y asomó su cabeza y salió lentamente.

- Ves, no es tan malo salir del closet- le dijo Kakuzu

- Itachi…- dijo Kisame

- Dime- le respondió

- ¿Esto es una insinuación gay, verdad?- le dijo Kisame

- Si- le respondió

- Bien y ahora nuestro último desafío, el cual vale $1700- dijo Settai

- Debe ser algo realmente bueno- dijo Sakura

- Si quieren- decía Settai mientras fue interrumpida, Hidan le susurró algo al oído y Settai dio una leve sonrisa- Iba a decir otra cosa, pero lo que propone Hidan es mejor-

- Que será- se pregunta Naruto

- Si quieren ver como Sasuke y Naruto tiran…envíennos sus donativos-

- ¡Esto se pasó de la raya!- gritó Sasuke

- ¡Y no somos gays!- reclamó Naruto

- Si quieren Konan y yo los podemos reemplazar- dijo Pein y recibió una patada en sus partes bajas, cortesía de Konan.

- ¡Miren! Nos enviaron $2500- dijo Settai- Mas que suficiente-

- ¡Me niego rotundamente!- dijeron al unísono Sasuke y Naruto

- Jajajaja, que penita se acabó el show así que Sasuke y Naruto no van a tirar. Nos disculpamos con todas las personas que enviaron su dinero pero no se les devolverá, gracias y hasta el próximo capítulo- dijo Settai

- ¿Y cuanto dinero recaudamos en total?- preguntó Kakuzu

- En total recaudamos $6700- dijo Settai- suficiente para pagar las deudas que debía el show-

- ¡Adiós mi no tan querido público!-

**(* cuando se refiere a "salir del closet" quiere decir a admitir que es gay)**

**Camila: Nos demoramos mucho ¡no nos maten! **

**Ana: Pero valió la pena **

**Camila: Si, déjennos sus reviews y dennos ideas para el próximo capítulo (si quieren)**

**Ana: Cada vez que dejas tu review, tendrás la posibilidad de ver a Gaara sonreír y que te diga te amo**


End file.
